fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hubba Tester
and Olivia in Awakening.]] Hubba Tester (Fortune Telling in the Japanese version) is an extra feature introduced in Fire Emblem Awakening. Overview Awakening An old sage named Hubba rates the synergy and relationship between two characters in Chrom's army depending on his reading of how they feel about each other. It has no effect on actual gameplay, but is largely humorous. The final reading Hubba gives are dependent on the two characters' relationship status in the real game save file used such as being parent and child or husband and wife. Hubba's reading are determined upon entering the feature and will stay the same if the player retries a reading. They will change, however, if the player leaves the tester room and reenters. StreetPass received Avatars, SpotPass Einherjars, and DLC Einherjars can also be used in the Hubba Tester. However, all Einherjars will always receive friendship readings, even if the two are siblings, such as Ephraim and Eirika, or spouses, like Sigurd and Deirdre, in their respective games. Fates The Hubba Tester returns in Fates as an extra feature in the My Castle Record Hall. Like Awakening, players can test the relationship between any character in their current army. Unlike Awakening, the reading will change if a reading is performed again, even if the player did not leave the feature. Aside from that, the readings and features remain the same. All Bonus Units including replica versions of the Fates characters are given friendship quotes, even if the characters are related to each other, such as a bonus unit Xander with Elise, bonus unit or normal unit. Hubba's Ratings Hubba will rate how each character feels about each other: *A blue wavy arrow indicates a bad reading *A green arrow indicates a good reading *A red arrow with three hearts indicates the best reading. Based on the two arrows, Hubba will give a final verdict of the two characters. If both have a Best Reading, a highly decorated golden background will appear in the verdict. If both have a Bad Reading, a dull green background will appear in Awakening and a dull brown background in Fates. In Fates, the character will blush if they have a red arrow, use their neutral face if they have a green arrow, and will have a discontent face if the arrow is blue. Arrow Quotes Best Feeling *"About to swoon" *"Always staring" *"Carries a torch for" *"Desires attention." *"Devoted" *"Drawn by destiny" *"Drools openly" *"Fatal attraction" *"First Love" *"Has a sweet spot" *"Head over heels" *"Heart aflutter" *"Infatuated" *"Lives and dies for" *"Loins afire" *"Lost in pheromones" *"Lovey Dovey" *"Never wants to part" *"One-track mind" *"Possessive" *"Puts on a pedestal" *"Separation anxiety" *"Smitten" *"True love" *"True Sacrificer" *"Uses pet names" *"Wants to snuggle" *"Way too attached" *"Would give anything" *"Would hold hands" Good Feeling *"Admires lifestyle" *"Always entertained" *"Best friend" *"Budding friendship" *"Comrade" *"Confessor" *"Confidant" *"Easy to joke with" *"Feels safe" *"Finds agreeable" *"Fun to train with" *"Good friend" *"Into the same foods" *"Like minded" *"Low maintenance" *"Not a dull moment" *"On the same page" *"Relaxed around" *"Same Wavelength" *"Sees potential" *"Shopping buddy" *"Similar hobbies" *"Sparring partner" *"Thinks highly of" *"Total respect" *"Totally platonic" *"Trusts implicitly" *"Ultimate duo" Bad Feeling *"Avoids eye contact" *"Awkward" *"Bad chemistry" *"Bad teamwork" *"Cold Shoulder" *"Dislikes" *"Dreads meeting" *"Expects betrayal" *"Fashion disaster" *"Feels ignored" *"Feigns friendship" *"Finds freaky" *"Finds irritating" *"Friend zone" *"Indifferent" *"Intimidated" *"Into different things" *"Keeping a distance" *"No ear for music" *"Not interested" *"Not into the hair" *"Nothing in common" *"Nothing to say" *"On eggshells" *"Oil and water" *"Out of whack" *"Touch-and-go" *"Utterly baffled" *"Weirded Out" Final Reading Quote Same Gender Friendship Final Reading Mutual Best Reading Males *"Whatever floats your boat" Females *"Hoo! it's hotter'n Elfire in here!" Best-Good Reading Males *"I'm rootin' for you, brother" Females *"I'm not one to judge, ladies!" Best-Bad Reading Males *"One of 'em is in for heartbreak." *"Seems one's avoiding the other." Females *"Hello, ulterior motives!" Mutual Good Reading Males *"Like peas in a pod, these two!" Females *"It's the perfect friendship." Good-Bad Reading Males *"Seems one's avoiding the other Females *"One cares. ...The other glares." Mutual Bad Reading Males *"Ouch! It's almost comical." Females *"Ooh! Catfight! Catfight!" Opposite Gender Friendship Final Reading Mutual Best Reading *"Get a room, you two!" *"Don't forget your vows!" *"I sense an affair in the making..." Best-Good Reading *"...Do you see the wedding ring?" *"Grass is always greener, eh?" *"Just spit it out, lovebird!" Best-Bad Reading *"Sorry, out of yer league!" *"Unrequited love? Boring!" *"This one will end chastely." Mutual Good Reading *"My, they do get along nicely." *"They should just stay friends." Good-Bad Reading *"Oh dear. they just don't mix." *"All those smiles? Fake! Fake!" Mutual Bad Reading *"Yep. These two have baggage." *"Two rocks'd hit it off better. *"I sense a messy history…" Lover Final Reading Mutual Best Reading *"As fiery as their first date!" Best-Good Reading *"Here's one marriage that'll last." Best-Bad Reading *"This marriage is about to crack!" Mutual Good *"Did marriage cool things off?" Good-Bad Reading *"Can you say "seven-year itch"?" Mutual Bad Reading *"Nuh-uh. These two are doomed." Parent-Child Final Reading Mutual Best Reading *"What a heartwarming family!" Best-Good Reading *"This family is inseparable." Best-Bad Reading *"Check the closet for skeletons!" Mutual Good Reading *"No family issues here." Good-Bad Reading *"Who will move out first?!" Mutual Bad Reading *"Get counseling! Now!" Sibling Final Reading Mutual Best Reading *"Don't worry. It's wholesome." Best-Good Reading *"Their parents must be proud!" Best-Bad Reading *"Oh, the questions this raises..." Mutual Good Reading *"Wish all siblings got on so well!" Good-Bad Reading *"Their parents should step in!" Mutual Bad Reading *"Get their parents earplugs!" Trivia * The concept behind the Hubba Tester is similar to other novelty products and programs designed to playfully test the love between two people. Nintendo themselves released a Love Tester in 1969, and that product has been more directly referenced in other Nintendo games including WarioWare: Twisted and Animal Crossing: New Leaf.